


a helping hand

by sutera



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutera/pseuds/sutera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leucetius is giving Rush a hard time. David decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just a filler for the conversation between dave and leuce that they both hinted about when rush talks to them!! i really wanted to see this scene so lkjlaksjf lies down lkajsfj alSO IT'S ADORABLE HOW DAVID IS LIKE 'don't worry about him. i've taken care of everything' bECAUSE IT'S LIKE KLJASJF DAVID'S WATCHING OUT FOR RUSH AND THAT' JUST TOO CUTE FOR WORDS LKJLKAJSf

David only has a few warnings from two of his Generals before he’s confronted by a fuming Sovani.

A new person, he knows, because this Leucetius would not be talking to him at all if not for the sole fact of Rush recruiting him to their party. He also knows this because of the complaints Emmy and Blocter have voiced to him, and even Rush himself has come to him with a slightly upset expression upon his face, no matter how hard he has tried to hide it. David hadn’t thought such an emotion would ever be present without the reason being related to Irina, or _any_ friends or family being hurt or in trouble, but he’s sorely wrong.

When he dismisses Rush with an assurance, he makes a mental note to himself to make sure Rush will not have to be upset over this matter anymore.

When the Sovani approaches him, he’s calm and collected as usual. He checks his body language—easy-going and good-natured, but also quite confident and strong. It is to ensure that Leucetius does not underestimate him, not look _down_ on him, but with the attitude being shown to him _now_ , he finds that that will be something impossible to prevent at this point in time.

“I will not answer to a mere _child_ Mitra.” Leucetius opens their conversation with _this_ and David feels affronted _already_. Ah, it is no wonder Blocter and Emmy have come to blows with him. He’s quite tempted to himself.

“ _I_ alone have enough experience than him, than all of you _combined_. Make _me_ the leader instead!”

Such _demands_. David wonders whether he actually has the power to back those words up.

Instead of telling him off right away, he decides to play along. “You as our leader?” He finds it hard to keep the scoff out of his tone, but he manages to. “You must be incredibly powerful.”

“ _Very_ much so, I assure you.” Leucetius is forthright and _confident_ , traits that many members of their group currently have. Unfortunately, the Sovani happens to possess such an extraordinary ego that he cannot see _what_ exact repercussions his actions will have. Hopefully, when David finishes with him, such idealism will be trimmed to a manageable extent. Perhaps one day, Leucetius will lead his own group. For now, however, he will have to work on _earning_ the respect he demands.

All arms are unfolded, gestures only adding to his small speech. “I possess _numerous_ amounts of arts and I have _mastered_ them. I have fought and won battles against the deadliest of foes and under _my_ lead we _will_ prevail against our enemies!”

“You certainly have charisma.” David allows this thought to escape his lips, for this _is_ true. Leucetius has a certain air about him that would push others _forward_ if they were unable to do so themselves. “And you _are_ powerful.” He adds, shrewdness showing in his tone, and decides he has heard enough. Perhaps he should end the charade now.

“However.” He straightens imperceptibly, the pleasant air fading as he draws forth a firmer tone. “We already have someone that is _more_ than capable of leading us to victory.”

Leucetius bristles. David finds it juvenile.

“ _How_? That Mitra is a _child_ , moreso than _you_ are. He is inexperienced, unworthy, and a _fool_. I can _easily_ best him in battle! Perhaps I should show you in person how much more _superior_ I am than him!”

He cannot say he is surprised at the response, and he cannot deny the sudden _fury_ that rises within him like a _gale_ , harsh in nature and _biting_ at his tongue, itching to spew _forth_ a whole _cascade_ of defence for David isn’t angry at the other’s insinuations about _himself_ —no, he is far more _incensed_ at the words spoken about _Rush_ , the _threat_ underlying such words and he steps forward, feeling _pleased_ when Leucetius takes a step _back_ in surprise. Grey hues are narrowed to deadly slits and he can _feel_ his Remnant brimming at the edges of his consciousness, _baying_ for this person’s blood over and _over_ again but he _knows_ he should not unleash such fury _physically_. They are within Athlum, and who _knows_ what will happen to his precious city.

Instead, he decides to end this with _words_.

“Listen to _me_ , Leucetius.” His voice is low yet it is _powerful_ ; years of governing a city, years of fighting for the lives of his _people_ and _independence_ —years of being bound to a core _Remnant_ —are _stacked_ behind his words and he does not _relent_ in such a terrifying aura, not when Leucetius seems to be _quivering_ before him and _that_ is what he _deserves_ for his behaviour. “You will _not_ talk about Rush in that way. He is an _incredible_ leader, and he is _far_ more worthy for his position than you will _ever_ be. He takes _care_ of his troops, he looks _out_ for them. He _cares_ for them, he _fights_ for them and he definitely _does not_ _demand their respect_. He _earns_ it fairly and I am _glad_ to be under his leadership.” He hears a _roaring_ in his ears, emotions just _bubbling_ beneath the surface of his skin and he _never_ breaks composure like this. He hardly lets _anger_ take the reins in _any_ situation but this—such words were _infuriating_ to hear and the insinuations are ones he _will not take_.

“Either _accept_ his leadership or _leave_. _I will **not** have **anyone** causing trouble for him_.” He feels Kellendros _keening_ with _power_ then, and he has no doubt _that_ is only _adding_ to his words, the Remnant’s own prowess riding upon his shoulders with pleasure. “Do you **_understand_** , _Leucetius_?”

The Sovani is frowning. Those ears are drawing back in displeasure, in something like _fear_ and David cannot help but be _prideful_ upon knowing that _he_ is the cause for the tremors assaulting the taller frame. However, he has not yet received an answer and he would rather _prefer_ one than let the Sovani go back to Rush beforehand.

“F-fine…” The mutter is barely heard. David fists clench slowly.

“ _Do_ you _understand_ , Leucetius?”

“You… have my _word_ , my… _Lord_.” It is said through gritted teeth yet there is a grudging _respect_ beneath such words, despite the undertone of fear. The Sovani’s shoulders are slightly hunched, a far cry from the strong front it had been before. Eyes are ultimately averted from David’s own, and finally the Marquis steps back, pleased with such words.

“Good.” He says simply, and there is a small, trimmed smile upon his face. “We are glad to receive you.”

* * *

 

“So, uh…”

David looks up from the wares Silvia has to offer, immediately attentive to the voice that has called him from his casual browsing. Upon sighting the young Sykes, the Marquis gives a pleasant smile.

“What is it, Rush?”

The other fidgets. He seems nervous, and David can only imagine that Leucetius must have said something. Perhaps he needs another talk.

“About… yanno…” The words are spoken hesitantly; Rush looks bashful, which is strange. Maybe he’s stressed about the outcome of his conversation with the Sovani and David wishes he wouldn’t be. “Did you see him?”

“Yes.” He decides to be straightforward. “I encountered Leucetius.”

Rush looks at him then, apprehensive, and David continues.

“He seemed distraught about something. I humoured him for a while and sent him away.” Perhaps it is best to be vague on the matter. By Rush’s words, he has not seen Leucetius yet. David decides to let the Sovani do most of the explaining, when the Sykes talks to him again. Maybe he’ll ask Rush what he says later.

“So…?” Unfortunately, the other still seems stressed. David moves forward then, and places a hand upon his shoulder reassuringly.

“Don’t worry about him.” He says, and squeezes his palm. “I’ve taken care of everything.”

“Really?” Already, Rush seems _far_ more relieved, and there’s even a small grin coming to his features. David’s actually surprised at this—he hadn’t truly known _how_ affected the other male had been by this whole incident until now. A hand comes to clap him on the arm good-naturedly, and the smile only grows brighter, as it should. “Thanks, Dave! I owe you one!”

“It’s no problem.” He replies, finally stepping back and letting go of him. “Let me know if you have any more problems, alright, Rush? I want to support you in any way possible.”

“Will do!” He responds enthusiastically, but then leans in and nudges him. David’s glad the old Rush is already back. “Same to you, okay? ‘Cause I have the feeling all this debt gonna pile up on me and it’s probably high time I start paying you back for all those things you’ve done for me, heh.”

“Don’t worry, Rush.” David says again, and really hopes the other won’t. Rush has done so much for him already, in more ways than the Marquis can even _name_ and… even _now_ he cannot say it all. He can’t express his gratitude in it’s _entirety_ and he can only really _thank_ him. Perhaps one day, David will repay such a debt in full.

One day.

He inhales gently, and maps out a plan in his head for it. Perhaps after the Conqueror has been defeated, he can prepare something. For now, he can only repay Rush little by little in words, and even _then_ they are only a mere substitute.

“You’ve done more than enough.”

Rush really _smiles_ at him then. David wonders at the sudden pain in his chest upon recognizing the strange _sorrow_ within a normally cheerful expression and the little hum that the Sykes gives afterwards. He also wonders if he’s just seeing things, but decides to ask about it later.

Suddenly, the Sykes grabs his arm, tugging him towards Silvia’s Components once more, grinning once more and points to a particular, _pricey_ item on sale. “You won’t mind buying me this then, right? ‘Cause I’ve run outta money again and I _really_ need _this_ for a gift I’m attempting to make for Irina…”

David gives him a wry smile, but does not mind. “Alright.” He agrees and enjoys the shocked look on Rush’s face.

“I can’t say no to you, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed!! ;D
> 
> P.S. i'm sO SORRY ABOUT THE SHIT ENDING LKJLASKJF i'm so bad at them as y'all have probably read and seen me angst about omg lkjksjf


End file.
